¿Batalla de rivales?
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: ¿Hay algun secreto oculto entre Mysterion y Caos? one-shot MYSTERIONxCAOS, KENNYxBUTTERS.


**HOLA, este fic es un one-shot sobre MYSTERIONxCAOS *0* espero les guste...**

disclaimer: **_NO, _**South park no me pertenece sino a TREY y MATT

* * *

><p><span>Batalla de Rivales<span>

Otra noche oscura y fría en South Park, donde las personas, siempre están metidas en sus propios asuntos, trabajo hasta la tarde, cine, restaurantes, cualquier cosa que una persona aburrida puede hacer un domingo en la noche, las 9 p.m. para ser exactos.

Otro ruido se escucha en un callejón, un chapoteo, una persona corre velozmente persiguiendo a otra, arriba de los tejados de las casas de personas despreocupadas, los ciudadanos ya saben que esta pasando, como siempre, su héroe favorito esta teniendo otra batalla con su mayor enemigo.

Mysterion, siempre considerado como el símbolo de South Park, Luego de los años, es considerado ahora como un chico de 16 años, aun con su traje color morado, la capa oscura y los antifaces que ocultan su verdadera identidad, haciendo que las jóvenes del pueblo suspiren cuando lo vean, claro, si tienen esa oportunidad; Pero el no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, tiene trabajo que hacer, detener a Caos y salvar South Park.

El chico de antifaz negro se detuvo en el techo de un edificio, no era muy alto felizmente, pero conociendo su mala suerte, era probable que cayera y muriera… otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa Mysterion, asustado? – la voz de su rival provenía de una esquina y al levantar la vista pudo verlo, Caos lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona frente a la baranda del edificio, cerca de un tanque de agua, que estaba arriba de una caseta.

Profesor Caos, ahora un chico de 16 años, de pelo rubio y ojos grises, era un poco más pequeño y hasta podría decir inocente, de no se por que sus planes habían mejorado en los últimos años, era serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba e incluso podía salirse con la suya y burlar a Mysterion.

- Tu plan se acabo Caos, no tienes a donde escapar. – dijo serio mientras se acercaba a Caos, acorralándolo.

- Hahaha, en serio? – pregunto ironico Caos mientras retrocedia, pero al sentir su espalda chocar con la caseta se dio cuenta que Mysterion tenia razon. –mierda…

- cuantas veces llevamos haciendo esto? – pregunto burlon el superhéroe mientras colocaba sus brazos en la pared de la caseta, impidiendo que Caos se escape.

¿De verdad los ciudadanos de South Park creian que esos dos era solo rivales?, las persona pueden ser muy faciles de engañar…

- K-kenny… - murmuro el más pequeño, comenzo a perder su voz seria.

- ¿Quién es Kenny? Soy Mysterion, recuerdas? – dijo el otro jugando.

Chaos fruncio el seño un poco, pero luego, como si hubiera descubierto algo gracioso, sonrio de nuevo, haciendo que el otro chico lo mirara confundido.

- Crees que has ganado Mysterion…? - dijo Caos acercando su rostro al otro, peligrosamente. – Eso esta por verse…

Mysterion capto el mensaje y sonriendo atrapo sus labios con el otro en un beso salvaje, moviendo su cabeza y agarrando al rubio de la cintura presionando su cuerpo con el suyo mientras que Caos paso sus brazos por el cuello del otro correspondiendo.

Comenzo batalla donde al parecer, Caos iba llevando la delantera, bajando la capucha de Mysterion, acaricio el pelo rubio del chico mientras trataba de devolver el beso con la misma intensidad.

Pero Mysterion no iba a aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente y mordiendo el labio inferior del otro, aprovechandose de la situación, metio su lengua y empezo a saborear el interior del rubio, haciendolo soltar un gemido por la sorpresa.

El superhéroe sonrio en el beso, le encantaba cuando el rubio estaba en su faceta de supervillano, el traje de Caos le quedaba bien y podia incluso actuar más travieso.

Luego de unos minutos, Caos empezo a sentir como se quedaba sin aire y empezo a alejarse de los labios del otro, estaba exhausto y jadeaba pesadamente tratando de recomponerse.

- Bueno bueno, parece que he ganado, Caos… - dijo jadeante Mysterion mirando al otro a los ojos mientras se quitaba el antifaz – Butters…

- Q-que? Quiero la revancha! – dijo Butters avergonzado mientras Kenny lo miraba shockeado.

El rubio sonrio son travesura, Dios! nunca se aburriría de Butters o del Profesor Caos.

- Estas seguro Butters…? Juega con fuego y te quemaras… - le susurro al odio mientras el otro rubio sentía su cara ponerse roja.

Si, definitivamente nunca se aburriria de ese pequeño rubio.

::: ::: :::

Abajo, en uno de los departamentos de ese edificio.

- Cariño! Nos vas a creer! Fui arriba a tender la ropa y encontre a Mysterion y Caos besandose otra vez!

- Mujer, ¿Has estado dejando de tomar las pastillas que te receto el doctor? es la tercera vez que me lo cuentas…

- ¿¡POR QUE NADIE ME CREE!

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahi queda, me encata esta pareja, muy sexy... *baba* o.0?<p>

Hehehe ya saben... si te gusto este fic... por que no darle un review? o por que no agregarlo a favoritos?

Hasta la proxima *0*

**- Yoru-Yube-**


End file.
